Mario and Luigi meet the Flying Spaghetti Monster
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: In this story Mario and Luigi become devout Pastaferians and meet the Flying Spaghetti Monster! They also battle his adversary, the Lasagna King. Humor. Don't take this seriously. Srsly, jk.


One day Mario was sitting in the living room of his mushroom kingdom house reading a book about Pastaferianism, the religion that honors the teachings of the Flying Spaghetti Monster.

"Wow, this is interesting!" thought Mario. "Muma mia, a religion based on pasta!" he muttered to himself. Just then Luigi walked by eating some spaghetti.

"Luigi, muma mia, that spaghetti you're eating created the entire Mushroom Kingdom!" said Mario.

"Really? I always thought of spaghetti as food for the gods, but not as a god in and of itself!" replied Luigi. Mario smirked.

"Well, Luigi, take a gander at this book. It says in bold print that the spaghetti monster made us all!" said Mario. Just then the entire room began shaking. A cloud of smoke appeared and then faded away and low and behold, in front of Mario's sofa, floated the giant flying spaghetti monster. He looked like many strands of spaghetti stuck together in a circular ball formation, he had two eyestalks, much like a snail would, and he floated above the floor, releasing pixie dust in every direction.

"Yes Mario, yes Luigi, I did create the Mushroom Kingdom!" said the Flying Spaghetti Monster.

"Wow, incredible. What an honor to meet you!" said Mario.

"It is an even greater honor to meet you Mario. You defend my creations from the evils of King Koopa!" said the Flying Spaghetti Monster. Luigi got out a fork and began eating the Flying Spaghetti Monster.

"So if you're some kind of deity, you must be the deity of deliciousness, because you taste good!" said Luigi. The Flying Spaghetti Monster laughed.

"Be careful not to eat too much of me, or you'll disrupt the entire natural order of the universe and you'll be swept into the Spaghetti Dimensions! You'll be pastafied!" warned the Flying Spaghetti Monster.

"Well, Flying Spaghetti Monster, do you have a special mission for us?" asked Mario.

"Yes, I do! I want you to retrieve the Gospel of the Spaghetti Monster! It can be found atop Grassy Plains Castle! But beware, the Flying Lasagna Monster who dwells there!" warned the Flying Spaghetti Monster.

"Got a spare warp pipe we can use as a shortcut to get there?" asked Mario.

"Sure!" said the Flying Spaghetti Monster dispensing a fresh green warp pipe from the ether. Then Mario and Luigi hopped in and found themselves in Grassy Plains Castle. They found themselves up against giant lasagna monsters that strongly resembled Like Likes from the Legends of Zelda series.

"It's gonna eat your hat!" warned Luigi. Suddenly the evil lasagna monster devoured Mario's hat, and refused to give it back.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT! It was brand new! In mint condition!" said Mario. The monster refused. So Mario bashed a brick and got a Fire Flower. Mario used the fire flower to defeat the lasagna monster by squirting him with fireballs, and then he got his hat back. But directly afterwards, a battalion of 1000 lasagna monsters came after Mario and Luigi. So they both bashed two bricks and got Starmen, and raced through them destroying them with ease. They then approached a series of stairs. They ran up the stairs and eventually reached the throne room of the King Lasagna Monster.

"BWAHAHAA! I didn't think you'd make it this far Mario Brothers! Prepare to face my wrath!" thundered the angry vociferous Lasagna King. The Lasagna King used his magic to make several tornadoes sweep up the two plumbers, Mario and Luigi and sent them flying down the stairs. But they climbed back up with dash attack moves that made them run faster. Then Mario and Luigi threw a plunger in the face of the Lasagna King, thus rendering him powerless. They grabbed the Gospel of the Flying Spaghetti Monster and tried to escape. But two servants of the Lasagna King removed the plunger from their leaders face and soon his magic was working again.

"You thought you could get away? You'll never spread the Spaghetti Gospel! I'd like to see you try to get away from my highly trained special ops combat Goombas!" said the Lasagna King. The Lasagna King employed his magic skills to create an army of Goombas that chased Mario and Luigi down the stairs. But Mario and Luigi set a banana peel on the stairs to make them slip and fall over like dominoes. Then they left the castle and headed for the warp pipe back to their home. The Flying Spaghetti Monster was still floating above the floors of their living room, and he rewarded them with two free spaghetti and meatball dinners.

"Good job Mario and Luigi! King Lasagna is still alive, but that is no worry! In the Battle of Mushroom Armageddon, I the Flying Spaghetti Monster, will win! It says so in that book!" said the Flying Spaghetti Monster.

"Muma mia! We are so happy we found your spaghetti book! Now we will eat spaghetti and celebrate! And I'll drink 7-up too, as it gives me 7 extra lives every time I drink it!" said Mario. Then they all laughed. So, eat spaghetti, and drink 7-up, and then you'll be a true Pastaferian Mario fan.

AND STAY TUNED FOR MY NEXT FANFIC COMING SOON: Mario Becomes Addicted to 7-up


End file.
